warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid
Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid is a 1942 Merrie Melodies cartoon, directed by Bob Clampett, produced by Leon Schlesinger Productions, and released to theaters by Warner Bros. Pictures. It marks the first appearance of Beaky Buzzard in a Warner Bros. short. Title The title is a Brooklynese way of saying "gets the bird", which can refer to an obscene gesture; in this case, it is also used metaphorically, as Bugs "gets" the bird (a buzzard) by playing a trick, a very evil and nasty trick. Plot The cartoon begins with a mother buzzard instructing her children to go out and catch something for dinner (horse, steer, moose, and cow, respectively). Three out of four agree to their mom's food choices and take off right away. Then Mother notices one of her kids remaining with his back turned. This is where we meet Beaky (called "Killer" in this short, presumably as a pet name or nickname), painfully shy and a little on the slow side. Against his will, his mother kicks him out of the nest with instructions to catch a rabbit. Beaky spots Bugs Bunny and soars down to catch him. Bugs makes like an air-traffic controller and "guides" Beaky to the ground with a crash. Upon getting up, he is greeted with the familiar "Eh, what's up Doc?" A chase ensues ending with Bugs crashing into the ground underneath the skeleton of a dead animal. He cries because he thinks he's dead, then laughs it off when he realizes otherwise. Beaky ends up the same way, and just as he begins to call for his mother in panic, she shows up. At first the mother buzzard thinks Bugs did something to her son. Bugs pulls Beaky out of the ground; at which time the mother buzzard kisses Bugs, causing him to blush and say "nope, nope, nope" just like Beaky. Availability *VHS - Cartoon Moviestars: Bugs! *DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1, Disc Three *Blu-Ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 2, Disc 2 Gallery Trivia Notes *The part where Bugs and Killer are temporarily fooled into thinking that the bones are theirs is a reference to a Harold Lloyd film, The Freshman. *Beaky Buzzard is a caricature of Edgar Bergen's character, Mortimer Snerd. *The cartoon's plot is later reworked three years later as The Bashful Buzzard, but this time Bugs does not appear. Goofs/Errors *The EU Turner 1995 "dubbed version" replaces the original 1941-1955 Merrie Melodies ending music cue with the 1938-1941 Merrie Melodies ending music cue. External links *Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid at SuperCartoons.net *Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid at B99.TV * Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Bugs Bunny Category:Bugs Bunny shorts Category:Beaky Buzzard Category:Beaky Buzzard shorts Category:Directed by Bob Clampett Category:1940s shorts Category:1940s films Category:1940s Category:1942 films Category:1942 shorts Category:1942 Category:Story by Warren Foster Category:Written by Warren Foster Category:Animated by Rod Scribner Category:Animation by Rod Scribner Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl W. Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Leon Schlesinger Studios Category:Leon Schlesinger Productions Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Warner Bros. shorts Category:Vitaphone short films Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Films